1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pipe indexers and pipe kickers used for moving a section of pipe onto and off of a pipe launcher. More specifically, the present invention provides a combined pipe indexer and kicker within a single support frame that is attached to the pipe launcher.
2. Description of Related Art
It is desirable for reasons of safety, efficiency and improved synchronicity to have a pipe indexer and a pipe kicker combined within a single support frame such that the indexer can present a section of pipe to a pipe launcher and the kicker can eject a section of pipe from a pipe launcher.